


Grandmother Dearest (by TheBatQueen)

by Cerulean_Queen, drserpico



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulean_Queen/pseuds/Cerulean_Queen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/drserpico/pseuds/drserpico
Summary: When Sophie was 15-years old, Donna took her to meet her grandmother. turn´s out, it wasn´t as pleasent as they thought.





	Grandmother Dearest (by TheBatQueen)

**Author's Note:**

> One more story of our series, this time taking place, years before the first movie.  
> Hope you like.  
> Comment´s are welcome.

GRANDMOTHER DEAREST ( By TheBatQueen)

When Sophie was 15-years old, Donna insisted that her daughter needed to meet her grandmother, or at least see the woman who was her mother's mother. This way, on a simple weekend, despite of Tanya and Rose's advice, Donna decided to take a plane back to London, in order to visit Mrs. Ruby Sheridan, Donna's mother, for a very surprising visit.

"Mom, you do know we probably should have called first? I mean, what if she turns us away and acts really rude?" Sophie asked as they took a cab toward the address Donna had for her mother.

"Honey, if we would have told her we were coming, but knowing my mom, she would probably send the Greek government after us, for some ungodly reason." the mother explained "So, for your safety and mine, we better make it a surprise visit" said Donna and Sophie just rolled her eyes, annoyed at her mother's logic.

/

Half an hour later, mother and daughter arrived at Mrs. Sheridan's house and to be honest, it was totally different from what Sophie thought it would be, as both her and her mother had just come across of a mansion that, was bigger than the Villa Donna.

"Mom, are you sure this is the right place?" Sophie asked confused and quite honestly, concerned.

" I'm 100% sure it is my mom's house." Donna replied, as a man started to approach them.

"Good afternoon, ladies." He said

" Hey, we're here to see Mrs. Sheridan, my name is Donna, I'm her daughter... and this is Sophie, my daughter, her granddaughter." Donna said. The man looked at the two women, and was confused.

"I thought Mrs. Sheridan didn't have a daughter, but since you say you're her daughter and, you do like like Mrs. Sheridan, come here and follow me." the man said in a rather drab voice.

The interior of the house was no different as, there was luxury that seemed to be everywhere and for a second, Donna really thought she was in a different house, as when she had gone away, nothing was like that.

Suddenly, an older woman appeared from the top of the stairs, wearing a blue dress and walking down the steps as if gliding on a bed of clouds.

''Is that my grandma?'' Sophie curiously asked?

''Yes sweetie, it is.'' Donna answered ''Hi Mo...''

''Kosta, you may go now.'' Mrs. Sheridan dismissed the man, who walked away ''Now you've finally decided to show yourself around here.'' Mrs. Sheridan said without any emotion whatsoever.

''Hi Mom, I wanted you to meet Sophie.'' Donna said smiling.

'' Oh, so this is the little brat that almost ruined my reputation!'' the old woman cruelly smirked and in response, Sophie furrowed her eyebrows with an equally icy glare.

''What did you just say?'' The teen was furious at the fact her grandmother was being rude, but her mother stopped her in order to avoid any further trouble.

''Just why did you come back, Donna? Was it because you found out I have money and wanted some?'' Donna was offended by this comment, but instead of screaming, she just took a deep breath, that seemed to calm her down.

''I just want you to know my daughter, your granddaughter.'' Donna said and Sophie just kept quiet.

''I'm not interested.'' Mrs. Sheridan said looking from Donna to Sophie ''When I said, not to bother coming back, I meant every single word.'' She said ''That's all.'' and without saying another word, she walked out

Not wanting to hear an answer, a very shocked Sophie, pulled her mother back to the street, before the old woman even thought to call the cops.

Once back in the driveway than, Donna suddenly started to sob ''I'm sorry Sophie! I'm so sorry! I don't want you to hate me for what just happened.'' Donna thought her mother could have been a little more upbeat if she seen Sophie.

''It'll be okay mom, I promise.'' Sophie patted her shoulder ''We don't need her. Besides, we are running the villa and taverna. If she can't see that we're doing good for ourselves, that's her problem.'' the teen said and Donna nodded

''Yeah, you're right... I guess you're right'' she agreed ''We have each other and that's all that really matters.'' the mother said as they made their trek back to Kalokairi, the island they called home


End file.
